


How to Save a Life

by gyue



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anatomy, Blood, F/F, F/M, Grey's Anatomy References, Hospitals, M/M, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Mild Gore, Psychology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyue/pseuds/gyue
Summary: ...in 17 seconds.An alternate universe in which the members of Seventeen work in a Canadian hospital. Inspired by Grey's Anatomy & Doctor Crush, the members go through several medical and personal challenges as doctors.





	

There it was again.

For the fourth time this week, Jeonghan stands in the same exact spot, near the third floor’s linen closet, frozen. For the fourth time this week, he grits his teeth as he realizes there is a familiar cup of coffee waiting for him at the nursing station. The bright red and white paper cup clashes with the bleak hospital setting, symbolizing holiday spirit in the disease-ridden environment. Upon a closer look, Jeonghan becomes aware that the red on the cup had been created by a red Sharpie.

Jeonghan could never drink another Starbucks drink ever again. Not after this lousy week anyway.

As if on cue, a nurse looks up at Jeonghan and smiles, like she’s part of the whole damn scheme. Jeonghan smiles painstakingly back, before flipping through his patient’s blood test report.  The harsh black printed numbers on the bright white sheet dance in front of him, as if to tease him about the lone cup of coffee on the flat green counter in front of him.

Now, there isn’t anything wrong with coffee. Actually, Jeonghan loves coffee. The bitter-sweetness of the soothing drink was a favourite of Jeonghan’s, especially on mornings where he could watch the sun rise from its sleepy dormant state.  In fact, Jeonghan was almost thankful for the godforsaken beverage, since Jihoon always empties the coffee pot in the resident lounge.

The only thing that was wrong was the person that presumably bought it for him.

For weeks now, the new pediatrics attending had been trying to win over Jeonghan’s stubborn gynac heart so that he could take part in Jeonghan’s quintuplets case, which was so _rightfully_ Jeonghan’s. Sure, the pediatrics attending is a genius, and he was good at what he did. But that didn’t mean that he could just sneak up behind Jeonghan and try to play nice, in order to get Jeonghan’s case. Didn’t he know the rule of first come first serve? Or finder’s keepers, loser’s weepers? Jeonghan scoffs, it was only day four and the new attending from Los Angeles was already getting on his nerves. Were people from California always this perseverant?

Jeonghan hears a lighthearted laugh behind him, as he picks up the coffee begrudgingly. Warm to the touch, Jeonghan sniffs it before frowning. It’s a chai latte, the drink second to Jeonghan’s usual favourite: a caramel macchiato.  Only one person knows about his second favourite drink. And it certainly isn’t the bothersome peds attending.

Well, now that dolt knows about two of his favourite caffeine-infused drinks.

“Again? That’s the fourth time this week man.” Seungcheol says as he hands over his clipboard to a nurse on duty. “Can I have the file for Room 334 please?”

 "I know. This is getting out of hand.” Jeonghan sighs, as he hands the coffee over to a familiar nurse. She thanks him, for the fourth time this week. Jeonghan notices the subtle smirk playing on Seungcheol’s face, and determines that it was Seungcheol who played telephone with that annoying pediatric surgeon.  

“Why don’t you just tell him that no means no?” Seungcheol scribbles a note in the blue file, something about blood thinners, before closing it. “Or y’know, give that coffee to me next time. I am a man that enjoys chai lattes too.” 

“Because he can’t take a no!” Jeonghan ignores the snide comment made by his colleague, it was too exhausting to argue about so early in the morning. “I’ve tried everything, from avoiding him to ignoring his stupid text messages-“

“Dr. Yoon!”

The high pitched voice sets Jeonghan on edge almost instantly. Seungcheol whips his head, and waves to a familiar face, greeting the new doctor with a fist bump. Jeonghan scowls as he realizes that Seungcheol has adopted some Californian habits.

“Speak of the devil.” Jeonghan grumbles, adjusting his white coat and trying to maintain minimal eye contact with the American transfer. Seungcheol slips in a soft _good luck_ , before rushing away to a patient’s room. 

Leaving Jeonghan alone with the problem at hand. Jeonghan pretends to pick lint off of his sky blue scrub shirt, in hopes of avoiding any sort of interaction with the surgeon.

“Did you get my text messages this morning? I wasn’t sure if my carrier was not working or something -you know I’m still not used to these Canadian phone companies-because you didn’t respond so I thought you didn’t get any-“  The foreign doctor stops speaking when he realizes that Jeonghan’s  eyelids are shut tight. “Dr. Yoon? Is everything okay?”

“Fine until you came.” Jeonghan mutters, before narrowing his eyes at the cause of his newly forming headache. “Anyway, what did you want this time?” Jeonghan did not refer to the pediatrics head by his professional name or his first name. Really, Jeonghan did not want to acknowledge this person at all. But what could he do, when the last person he wants to see in this hospital, is standing right in front of him?

“Well, I actually had a premie case come in and I was wondering if you could take a look at it?” The part that annoys Jeonghan the most is how happy the pediatrics attending is when he speaks, it was like talking to a child trapped in a grown man’s body.

“Did you already discuss it with Dr. Lim? Or any of your fellow peds attendings? Or any of the residents?” Jeonghan looks at the black clock on the wall. Only two minutes into this conversation and he’s ready to retire from his profession.

“No-“

“Then why discuss it with me?”

“I-“

“Listen, I know you want to be on the quintuplets case very badly. But this is my case. So if you ask me one more time to get onto the case, or buy me coffee for that matter to _try your very damned best to convince me_ , I will snap your fucking manhood in half and ask Dr. Choi to fix it.”

The nurses snicker as the pediatrics surgeon stares in disbelief, with wide-set eyes. He opens his mouth to speak, but realizes there is nothing in this doggone world he can retort with, and shuts it.

“Hand me over the chart for Room 354, Bed 2 please.” Jeonghan, who is not shaken by his own words, returns to his work at hand. The nurse hands him a file, and Jeonghan walks away from the pediatrics attending, who was still in a state of shock.

“Oh and Dr. Hong? Just because I’m an OBGYN, doesn’t mean I don’t know my way around a man’s anatomy. Don’t take my threat too lightly.”

 And with that, Jeonghan smiles for the first time that week.

 

* * *

 

The emergency room is empty.

Well, not _empty_ per say, there are two patients in the large open-ended room. One slipped in the bathtub and split her chin, the other burned herself from cooking instant noodles.

So to Soonyoung, the emergency room is practically empty. And boring. Quite boring.

He sighs, tapping his foot in annoyance with a deep frown forming on his round face. Sure it was Wednesday, but shouldn’t there be some stabbing incident or a massive office fire? Something Soonyoung could work on, so he isn’t wasting his talent stitching up stupid people that were too stupid to know how to shower or cook properly? Thank god this is a teaching hospital, without those new meat interns Soonyoung would have probably _kermitted_ , as that nut-head Dr. Lee would say.

“Are you absolutely sure there’s nothing? No massive amounts of bloody bodies? Nothing?” Soonyoung turns to look at the nurse on duty at the emergency room, who is looking with concentration at the computer in front of her. She glares up at him, with annoyance threading through her tattooed eyebrows.

 “For the last time Dr. Kwon, the world is at peace. Please stop trying to jinx it.”

 “Come on Luda. There must be something going down. A gang fight? A burning house? A tornado with mass casualties? An idiot that fell down a manhole?”

 “Pardon my language Dr. Kwon, but _do you_ _fucking hear yourself_?” The nurse’s stern voice does not seem to shake Soonyoung’s delirious blood-hungry state. His right-hand trembles, itching to grab a scalpel. His left-hand starts to rhythmically tap on the clean white counter, to the nurse’s growing annoyance. Her eye twitches, before ignoring the trauma surgeon and returning her attention to the bright computer screen. “Psycho.”

Soonyoung beams when he hears his famous nickname. It had started traveling around with the interns two years ago when Soonyoung was still a third-year resident. He had been moping around as usual, till an 8-wheeler accident had excited him. More specifically, to the moment in which the victim’s femoral artery had burst and Soonyoung had stitched it up in mere seconds, all while whooping at the extensive splatter of viscous blood on the poor unconscious victim’s body. The two interns had walked out of the OR with drained faces and the word _psycho_ hung itself in the hallway, in front of the eager interns waiting outside. 

Since then, only brave interns had stepped up to talk to him or asked to be on his service. Soonyoung liked it that way; to be feared in the sorts where everyone thinks you’re a deranged, lunatic-genius. The thought of being powerful in such an uneventful hospital made Soonyoung feel all gooey inside, like tangled intestines on the operating table.

“I’m just bored. I bet that grump Jihoon has a great neuro case he’s working on right now. Probably on some crazy wildin’ tumour in a sick man’s head. Heck, I’d love to work on a tumour. Wait no, I’d love to work on anything, including crazy wildin’ tumours-”

“If I hear one more word from that shit mouth of yours I’ll drop kick your morbid ass.”

 Before Soonyoung could respond, the station’s phone rings. Soonyoung jumps up, his blood-hungry state kicking in once again when Luda answers the phone. Her face turns serious, and she says goodbye before putting the phone down.  “You’re in luck,  Dr. Kwon. A tanker truck carrying gasoline crashed into a family van. The victims are on their way via helicopter.”

“YEAH,  BLOOD!” Soonyoung hollers, as he does a perfect pirouette and kisses the emergency nurse on the cheek. “You’re the best Luda!” 

Luda's left eye twitches in annoyance as she watches Dr.Kwon skip down the emergency room. "Crazy bastard."

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> my own series inspired by hospital dramas!!! kinda wish svt were docs tbh.


End file.
